Our Alien Love
by ChTxIlTx
Summary: Sarah and John face the difficulties of loving one another, no one said a human and alien relationship was going to be easy, but can they make it work? (Hopefully) Cute one-shots.
1. Coming Home

Coming Home

"The answer is 3,764, rounded up." The smartest kid in Sarah's honors math class delclared. Her math teacher, Ms. Madders, nodded her gray-haired head approvingly.

"Exellent as always, Nathan!" She sat down at her desk and shuffled papers around and finally found what she was looking for. A homework assignment, of couse. Now, normally Sarah wouldn't be so antagonistic or annoyed with homework, but when her alien boyfriend was somewhere else in the world, probably running for his life, she was 'distracted' at best. She signed and it came out a little bit louder and more wistful than she planned.

"Sorry Ms. Hartford, is my homework getting in the way of your staring into space and daydreaming?" Ms. Madders almost growled.

"Not at all, just a little too tired. This homework will wake me a bit." Sarah answered politely, although she was tempted to saw the homework was getting in the way of her worrying for John.

"I should hope so." Ms. Madders eyed hersuspiciously, as if Sarah was going to turn into one of the monsters John, Sam, and Six were desperately running from. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of last period.

Sarah quickly evacuated the math class and practically ran to her mother's car.

"Did you have a good day at school?" My mother asked, beaming at me.

"Another normal day in Paradice, Ohio, Mom. " Sarah answered, although her school only reminded her of John. Just like anything else in this small town she called home.

* * *

Later that night, Sarah checked the mail. She _always _checked the mail, just in case John (against Six's will) sent her a letter. There was no mail, she checked the clock on her phone. It said 3:46, so she shouldn't expect the mailman to arrive for at least another hour.

"Any mail, honey?" Sarah's dad asked as she enters the Hartford family living room.

"Not yet, Dad. Wait about an hour, though. Do you know what we are going to have for dinner?" She asked her father hurriedly, she_ really _had something urgent to do.

"Pizza, you could eat in your room or with us..." Her father hinted lightly.

"I'll eat in my room, thanks Dad." Sarah pretended not to pick up on his suggestive tone. Since John left to... wherever he is or went to, she ate by herself in her room.

When Sarah walked into her room, she immediately went to a desk in the corner of her room. She reached for her necklace, at the end of the chain there was a key. Unknown to everyone else, the key went to a secret compartment in her desk. She unlocked her hidden comparment. The drawer held one paper with words riddling its white lines.

The precious paper that Sarah held delicately was a letter to John. It was covered with words that told him how much he meant to her, which was awkwardly worded because she can't put into words how he makes her feel. Their love was forbidden, but they loved each other so much they couldn't bring themselves to care. She wrote about how much she missed him and wanted him to come back to her, but she also knew that was selfish of her (and a death wish for him), and Sarah didn't want that.

She wrote on that paper and thought about her blonde-haired, goofy, blue-eyed, handsome, and so much more and everything in between boyfriend.

* * *

Little did Sarah know, that on another side of the world, her John was writing a letter to her that was along the same lines as hers. The only difference was that his started with "My Dearest Sarah," and ended with "I'm coming back to Paradice, Ohio. I'm coming back home, because you, Sarah Hartford, are my home now. Love, John."


	2. If Things Were Different

If Things Were Different

* * *

Sarah's alarm blared, her eyes tiredly opened. She yawned and curled even further into her warm covers. You would think after 16 years of getting up, Sarah would be used to it. Unfortunately, this was not the case.

"Sarah, hurry, you are going to be late!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. Today was a Saturday, but Sarah had plans with her boyfriend. John hadn't told her what they were doing, but insisted it was going to be special. She knew, with John, it had to be.

"Almost ready, Mom!" Sarah called back. She put her hair in a quick, but neat ponytail. She changed clothes and put on the perfume John loves, just to drive him always loved to smell her own scent on him, almost like a permanent marker that said he was hers.

She shuffled downstairs and passed by her father at the table on her way to the door.

"Slow down, Honey." Her father glanced up at her from his newspaper.

"I have plans to meet John at the park in less than 30 minutes."

"Oh yeah, John, I like that kid. Don't you, honey?" He pondered.

"Yes, he is a nice boy. He treats Sarah like a princess." Her mother added.

"Well, Mother, Father. It has been nice to discuss my boyfriend, but I need to go see him." She rushed for the door and grabbed her purse.

"Where are the keys?" She asked her parents.

"Be careful, please." Her mother told her and she dropped the car keys in Sarah's open hand.

"Of course, when am I not?" Sarah responded. Her mother raised an eyebrow. Sarah rush out of the house before her mom could answer.

"John, here I come." She murmured. She drove to the park where the couple had promised to meet. She got out of the car and saw her boyfriend sitting at a picnic table.

"Hello, handsome." Sarah greeted him.

"What's up, gorgeous?" He got up and kissed her cheek.

"So, what's the surprise?" Sarah asked him. John didn't answer with words, instead he reached for the ground on his side of the table. He pulled a picnic basket onto the table in between them.

"Ready to go for a little stroll?" He smirked a confident smile.

"I'm always ready for anything with you." Sarah pecked his lips as she grabbed the picnic basket and started scanning the park area for a spot suitable for a picnic.

"Would here meet your expectations?" She teased.

"Hmm, I guess it's ok..." He said mock grudgingly.

"Be quiet, sit down, eat, and entertain your girlfriend." She commanded dramatically. So, he did. In fact, it was one of Sarah's favorite meals ever, just because of John and his throwing food at her, and him playing with her hair when he was supposed to be eating, or when he kissed her and they both tasted like assorted foods from the picnic. The best thing about the picnic, though, was there was no "I'm an alien and I am risking my life when I walk outside, when I walk outside for you."

* * *

"Sarah? Honey, it's time to go to bed." Her mother woke her up from her euphoric state.

"Huh? What?" Sarah slurred, still dazed fron her daydream.

"Oh, bed, yeah. I'll go to bed in a second." She got up and stretched. She yawned and walked towards her bedroom.

"If only that was my life." Sarah whispered to herself. Then, she thought about John, she felt selfish for want him to be different. True, if he wasn't an alien he could stay with her, but Sarah wouldn't change him for anything. She reached her bedroom and layed down on her comfy bed. Before sleep overcame her, she silently prayed she would dream of John again.


	3. Heads Carolina, Tails California

Heads Carolina, Tails California

* * *

"Come on, Six! Have a heart. It's just one day anyways." John uncharacteristically begged.

"Really, John? 'Just one day'? One day in _their_ world could and will kill you!" Six exclaimed, her hazel eyes seemed to bore straight into John's blue orbs.  


"It won't, I just want to see Sarah." John persisted, glaring back at Six.

"Fine, but don't you dare go forgetting who you really are, Four." She shot back.**_  
_**

"Thank you so much! Your a legend, Six." He shot her a wink as he jogged to the car. She rolled her eyes,but the ghost of her familiar smile graced her lips.

"Next stop, the Hartford house." John whispered to himself gleefully.

* * *

"Sarah, I'm going to go to the store. Don't open the door to any burglars!" Her mother yelled from the garage door.

"I only do that to Joe, and he's only stole 2 iPods in his life." She said nonchalantly as she flipped channels.

"Not funny, I know your just joking, but still, not funny!" Her mother got in her car and drove in the direction of the grocery store. Sarah sighed and curled up on the couch, ready for a quick nap. She turned, and twisted, and turn and twisted again. Something inside if her was stirring, it was restless. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Are you a robber?" Sarah asked as she got of the couch and walked to the door.

"A really good looking one that's about to steal your heart." A suave voice came from behind the door. Sarah didn't believe her ears. She cursed the door for separating her and her John, as she flew it open.

"Miss me, princess?" His confident grin was ever so evident against his tan skin. Sarah leaped into his open arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god! Your actually here, it is you, right?" She put her hands in his hair, just to be sure.

"Yeah, I'm real. the real question is, are you?" He pulled on her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Wow, you are actually real, your here." She was so shocked that she was starting to sound stupid. That was what this boy, no, what this man did to her.

Then, she let the sad truth seep into her skin.

"When do you have to leave?" She asked sadly, tightening her arms around him shoulders and drew various invisible shapes of his back.

"Tomorrow, Six's rules, no exceptions." He looked at her sadly.

"John, I just got you back, and I have to let you go again? Just like that?" Her eyes filled with anxious tears, and they fell one by one.

"Aww, come on, don't cry. No use in wasting the time we have together by being sad." John kissed away her tears as they fell down her cheeks, leaving a salty trail.

"Right, don't be sad. I have you back. We are going to have so much fun today." Sarah said like a little kid and wiped the rest of her tears away.

The pair did have fun. In fact, it was the best day of both their lives. They had ice cream, they watched YouTube, and had a water fight when they were attempting to bake cookies in the kitchen. After two and a half hours, they saw the sun coming down. He would have to leave soon.

"Do you have to go?" She asked him as she wrapped her eyes around his neck.

"The only other option is for you and I to run for it now." He joked half-heartedly.

"That's an option?" Sarah perked up almost instantly.

"No, Sarah. The danger is... No, I can't ask you to do that for me." John rubbed the back of his neck. Sarah gave him that look that he could never resist and he know that he, deep inside of him, wanted her to come with him too.

"You risk that much and more for me anytime of the month, day, year. I can do thus for you." She looked and sounded detrermined. John knew that, normally, he would almost definitely win, but with his weakened will and her unusual determination. To him, the winner was clear.

"Car, now." He mentally lectured himself for this and promised himself that at the first smell of danger to bring her back.

"So, where are we heading?" Sarah asked John from the passenger seat as her got into the driver's seat.

"This is one of the many joys of being me." John said as he dug into his pocket he held it out proudly in front of his girlfriend.

"A coin?" Sarah stared at the coin questionably.

"A coin." John confirmed.

"What are my parents going to say?" Sarah added as an after thought.

"Boy, are they in for a suprise. You can change your mind if you want." John told her seriously. Sarah shook her head furiously.

"Ok then. Heads Carolina, tails California." John held the coin in between their heads and threw it in the air. The coin landed on heads.

"Carolina it is I guess." John decided, and Sarah smiled at him and they started driving.

* * *

**Loosely based on a song by Jo Dee Messina. For my mom as a kinda belated Mother's Day present. I don't own the song or characters.**


	4. Before and After John

Before John

* * *

Sarah's life can be separated into two sections. B.J. and A.F., before and after John. Before John, her life was normal and ordinary, almost as if she were in a rut. However, after John her life was like an exciting, wonderful, blissful, roller coaster high that she never wanted to get off of.

When she meet him, a weight that was one her slender shoulders was lifted. After he came, there was never an option to let him go, ever again.

* * *

"Sarah, do you want the shower or not?" Sarah's mother screamed from the bathroom downstairs.

"Yeah, mom, I want the shower!" She yelled back as she flew out of bed.

"Then hurry up, I want to take a shower after you!" Her mom went to the kitchen table to play Sudoku while she waited.

Sarah sighed and muttered to herself all the way to the bathroom.

After she got out of the shower her mother took her turn.

"You, suit for school, I'll take you after I'm done." Her mother hurried into the bathroom.

Sarah sat at the table and ate cereal while she waited.

"Ok, are you ready?" Sarah's mom as she walked past the table, with her wet hair in a towl.

"Just waiting on you." Sarah stood up and got her backpack.

* * *

"Have a good day! Your dad is going to pick you up." Sarah's mom yelled to her through the small car window.

"Ok, I got it." Sarah walked to the school doors and was immediately met by her red headed friend, Emily.

"Hey, Sarah!"

"Hey, Emily, aren't you excited today?" Sarah laughed as she and her friend went to their first period. Both Sarah and Emily had social studies in Mr. Harding's class.

"Did you do the homework on The Civil War's heroes?" Sarah asked. Emily nodded yes.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Then let's get you suited up and ready." Sarah joked mock seriously. They walked into the social studies and sat down quietly.

* * *

Next was Languages Arts, then Science, afterwards was home ec., and at 12 o' clock was lunch.

"Hey, Brooke, how are you?" Emily asked the curly headed blackette as her and Sarah sat at their usual lunch table.

"Great! I mean, how can I not when I have three classes with the hot new kid?" Brooke said as she wrapped and twisted her hair around her finger, probably wishing it was the new kid that was wrapped around her finger.

"There's a new kid? What does he look like?" Another girl named Mackenzie asked.

"Hot, he has blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks alot like Sarah, and he's so sweet." Brooke said while she put another bit of her tuna sandwitch in her mouth.

"Maybe we'll have him in one of our classes!" Emily said to Sarah excitedly.

"Maybe, he sounds... interesting." Sarah said unenthusiastically. Emily gave her a look of exasperation at her lack of boy craze like her friends.

"Are you ever going to find another guy who isn't a jerk?" Emily asked.

"Mark isn't a jerk if you return the favor to him." Sarah defended, she did agree that her ex-boyfriend could be a bully thats's why she broke up with him, but she also saw his nice side.

"He's only nice to you, but whatever. Who knows, maybe the new kid is your true Romeo." Emily teased. Sarah rolled her eyes and playfully nudged her friend's shoulder. She didn't know how quickly she would change her mind.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today. Please welcome him with open arms, and help him get accustomed to Paradice." Our astronomy teacher told us.

"Hi, my name's John. John Smith." The tall, muscular blonde teenager said routinely. _He must have moved a lot before, _Sarah thought. She was right, in a way...

"Nice to meet you, John. Have a seat next to Sam." The teacher said as he picked the astronomy book to get back to teaching.

Sarah watched the new kid as he settled into his seat by Sam Goode. There was something... _different_ about John Smith. It wasn't that he was unusually handsome, which Sarah wasn't going to deny, something that naturally attracted Sarah like a moth to his messy blonde hair and azure blue eyes.

* * *

After class, Sarah nervously followed John to his locker. She just has to find out what made him so special to make her crazy about a boy.

She watched from the corner as he opened his locker and she stepped closer since the locker hide her from his sight. Just when her courage ran out and she turned to got to her own locker she heard a locker slam and his voice as sleek and smooth as honey.

"Hey! Sarah, right?" He walked up to her side and the tables turn as he follows her to her locker.

"Yeah, and John, right?" She asked, although she knew is name from thinking about it so many times in astronomy class. He smiled that toothy smirk and she thought a thought that was impossible. It was an impossible thought, however, before she met John.

Sarah thought blissfully as John cracked a chesty, but hilarious joke, _My true Romeo... Maybe Emily wasn't so far off.__  
_

* * *

**_Sorry for taking so long, but the nice things people said made me want to write agian so thank you. I wrote this to show you how John changed and improved Sarah, and my mom wanted to see daily life since she didn't read the books. Hope you guys liked it and I'll try to post more if you review, thanks._**


	5. Chemical Reactions

Chemical Reactions

* * *

Sarah was always a good student, A's mostly. The occasional B, but her favorite class was always Science. She loved the logic and reasoning in Science, everything had a logical and consistent answer. Science had an answer for all of life's questions, or at least that's what she thought...

* * *

"What? Is there something more interesting behind me?" John joked when he noticed Sarah was trying to see something behind him.

"That stupid brunette at the table behind you." His girlfriend growled lowly.

"What about her?" John saw her on their way into the diner. She was about their age, average height, long brown hair. There wasn't anything special about her, really.

"She keeps looking at you, as if you don't have a girlfriend." Sarah said angrily.

"Well, I do. So, she'll have to live with it." John winked at Sarah, and she smiled at his flirty nature.

"Plus, I don't know if you know this, but I like blondes better." He whispered across the table to Sarah. She giggled and enjoyed the rest of their dinner date. Something stayed in her head long after that dinner, though. That feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness, Sarah hadn't felt it before. That was the first time Sarah felt jealousy.

* * *

The next time John made Sarah have a chemical reaction was when he left her to find the other Numbers. Sarah had never felt such loneliness before. Everyday was worse than the last, but the hope of seeing him again was enough to get up every morning. That hope was also what made it so much more crushing. At the end of the day, when he didn't come back to her, she was left to pick up the pieces of herself that he left broken and shattered.

"You promised, you wouldn't leave me." She choked a sob as she cried on her bed. It had been a day of intense missing him, at night she just broke down.

"I don't care what you did or didn't do, I just want you to come back. I want you back right now, I want you here, with me." That night she cried herself to sleep, and that was the night Sarah learned unbearable loss and sadness.

* * *

The last chemical reaction was when John finally came back to her.

Sarah was outside, taking pictures of their spot. It hurt, but she wanted to remember. To cling to one of the last memories with him. She snapped her last picture when she was hugged tightly from behind.

"Who are you? Let me go! Now!" Sarah screamed. Her captor just laughed and hauled her on his shoulder.

"I missed you too." He said in a deep, beautiful voice that only belonged to him. Sarah stoped strugging.

"J-John...?" Sarah whispered shakily. She sounded like a toddler, but she didn't want to get her hopes up despite the fact she knows his shaggy blonde hair, strong arms, and deep voice that flowed out of him smooth and sweet as honey.

"Thank goodness, I thought you'd forgotten me already." Her John smiled and set her down in front of him. They hugged and kissed, the rest is just history. What was important were the chemicals that were boiling in both of them.


End file.
